I'll Save You If You Ask Me To
by wonderbullet
Summary: Title Credit to Sleeping With Sirens, In Case Of Emergency, Dial 411 Kellin and Vic are in high school. Kellin is hurting and Vic is there to make it better. A Kellic One Shot Kellin Quinn/Vic Fuentes


Everyone was laughing at him. Except me of course. I'd never laugh at the guy I'm secretly in love with. Never would I ever do such a thing. How these people could, I have no idea. He's such a sweetheart and he's so adorable. The way he blushes when a pretty girl, or anyone really, talks to him like he's an actual human. I get jealous at those times of course because he should only be blushing at the things I say to him. I mean, who wouldn't be jealous. He's mesmerizingly beautiful. His blushing is still adorable nonetheless though.

I've loved Kellin Quinn for  
all of my high school career. I was only a junior, but still. I wish I could have hugged and kissed him. I wish I could have held him and sang to him and told him that he'd be okay.

They beat him up. That's why everyone was laughing, excluding me. I claimed to love him, but I let them beat him. I didn't tell them to hurt him, but I didn't stop them either. I needed to help him. I needed to help my baby.

He had one black eye and the other eye had cuts and a bruise above the eyebrow. His nose was bleeding profusely and it looked a bit crooked. His lip was bleeding too. His left cheek was bruised and had a small cut on it.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask putting a hand out to help him up.

"Ye-yeah. It happens everyday, so I'm used to it." He said and grabbed my hand. I pulled him up and frowned at that. He's so beautiful, why would anyone want to hurt him?

"Oh. Well, I'm Vic." I said and gave him a genuine smile. I put my hand out again, this time to shake.

"Kellin." He shook it and smiled. I could see that his cheeks were slightly pink.

"So, Kellin. How about I walk you to the nurse?" I asked. He needed to go to the nurse. He needed the attention from someone who had the right things to take care of. The nurse could do things that I couldn't do. I could at least take him there.

"NO! No, please don't. She said if I ever had to go back to her that she'd call my mom. Please, just, I'll go back to class." He pleaded. What did his mom do to him. It seemed like he was afraid of her. Hmm.

"Alright, alright. How about I take you to the bathroom and clean you up?" I suggested. He looked up at me and nodded hesitantly. I grabbed his hand and led him to the boys bathroom. When we got in the bathroom, I told him to sit on the counter while I dampened paper towels. I stepped in between his legs and dabbed his face with the paper towel. He winced in pain a few times. "Sorry," I muttered. I then realized that he may have had cuts on his torso. He was wearing a log sleeved shirt, so he'd need to take it off. "Hey, can you take your shirt off? I need to check and make sure you don't have any more cuts that need to be tended to." His eyes widened at my request and he shook his head. He was hiding something

"N-no. It's fine. I don't feel any cuts." He said and faked I smile. He tried to jump off of the school's bathroom counter, but I held him there by his waist. "Let me go, I'm fine, see?" He started patting his body, trying to show me that he was fine. I almost believed him when I saw him wince in pain. He wasn't fine.

"Kellin, please. I just want you to be okay. I want to make sure you're okay." I whispered. He looked into my eyes to see if I was being sincere. I was. He nodded and let me grab the bottom of his shirt. I pulled it up and he put his arms up when I needed him to. My focus was on the big bruise covering his ribs and most of his stomach. There weren't any cuts there, so I was going to let him put his shirt back on, until something caught my attention. Well, more like somethings.

Cuts. All up and down his arms. I took one of his arms in my big hands and and looked more closely. My watery eyes shifted to Kellin's angelic face and saw that it was streaked with tears. I let go of his arms and put my hands on either side of his face and wiped away his tears. I closed my eyes and kissed his forehead. I then cradled his head to my chest while he sobbed.

"Shh Kellin. It's okay now, baby. You alright Kel." I said while he sobbed into my shirt. "Do you want me to take you home or to mine?" I asked when his sobbing subsided to sniffles. My parents were at work and my brother was here, at school.

"To yours." He said in between sniffles. I nodded and lifted him by the back of his thighs and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I carried him outside to my car and unlocked it. I opened the passenger door and put him in his seat. I buckled him up and kissed his forehead again. I closed the passenger door and jogged over to the drivers' side. I started car and began my journey home. A few minutes later, I stopped at the stoplight and looked over at Kellin. He had his head down and was twiddling his thumbs. He must've felt me staring at him because he looked at me. Blushed and quickly put his head down, his long hair covering his beautiful blue eyes that are now dull with sadness. A car honked behind us and I realized that I had been just sitting at the light for a few minutes. I started driving and eventually got home. The entire car ride was silent.

When we got to my house, I got out of the car and walked to Kellin's side of the car. I got him out the same way I got him in and locked the car door. I walked to the front door and unlocked it, with a bit of difficulty holding Kellin's weight up with one hand, but I did it. I walked into the house and sat Kellin down on the couch. I plopped down next to him. He, yet again, had his head down and was fiddling with his pale, slender fingers. I grabbed him by the waist and put him on my lap, his legs on either side of my hips. He wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled his face into it. I then adjusted us so that we were laying down, him on top of me. His ear was pressed over my heart and he cuddled into me more. My arms were still wrapped around him and one of my hands was moving in small soothing circles on his lower back.

"Kel?" I asked, disrupting the silence.

"Yeah?" He muttered into my chest.

"Why would you, you know, hurt yourself?" I asked hesitantly.

"Because I have a fucked up life. Everyone hates me, even my mom." He said sadly.

"I don't hate you." I said. He shifted so that could look me in the eyes.

"Y-You dont?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Of course not. How could I? You're so beautiful." I said smiling.

"I'm not beautiful. My mom's told me that enough." He said.

"Don't listen to her sweetheart. Why is your mom so mean anyway?" I asked.

"She blamed me for my dad's death. I was in seventh grade when he was going to pick me up from school. It was raining really hard that day. The roads were dangerous but we lived halfway across town, so I couldn't walk. On his way though, he got into an accident. Got hit by a semi truck. Mom's blamed ever since, since he was on his way to pick me up. She hits, calls me names, cusses at me. She used to even lock me in the bathroom with a bucket of ammonia and bleach. My own mother literally tortures me." He said. Tears were streaming down his face and he was looking anywhere but at me. I tried to turn his face so that he'd look at me but he refused.

"Baby, look at me." He looked at my with those broken blue eyes. "It's not your fault. You had no control over what happened to your dad. Even if it's no one's fault, your mom still needs someone to blame and she doesn't want to blame herself." I said looking into his eyes. He nodded and laid back down on my chest and closed his eyes. I continuously ran my fingers through his hair and sang to him. "I love you, Kellin." I said when I thought he was asleep.

"You what?" He asked. His head popped up and his were trained on mine. My eyes widened so wide I thought they'd pop out of my head. I seriously thought he was asleep.

"I, uh, I said I love you. I'm in love with you." I said nervously as I watched his face. It went from confusion to fear to... Is that happiness? It is!

"I love you to, Vic. I have for a really long time." He said shyly. I smiled at his cuteness and gave him a light kiss on his soft lips. He turned tomato red and smiled widely.

*Smut Warning*

He leaned up and kissed me again. This kiss was more passionate. We both smiled through the kiss. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and he opened his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and I ended up winning. My tongue collided with his and he moaned into it. I could feel myself hardening in my tight jeans. He started to grind his cock on mine through our jeans and we both moaned in pleasure. I flipped us over so that he was on his back and kissed is neck. I left a trail of love bites on his neck and jawline. Kellin was a moaning mess already and when I found his soft spot he moaned even louder.

"Let's take this upstairs." I mumbled against his neck. He nodded and I got off of him. I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist. We were kissing so I ran into a few walls. We both giggled and continued kissing. When we got into my bedroom, I kicked the door closed and locked it. I walked to the edge of the bed set him down on it. He tugged on the hem of my shirt telling me to take it off. I did, while he took his own off. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off his boxers soon following. He then took my jeans and boxers off at the same time. I pushed him to lay on his back.

I circled my tongue around the head of his cock and used my finger to trace the protruding veins on the shaft. He moaned loudly and arched his back off of the bed.

"Fuck Vic, stop teasing." He moaned out. I did as he said and took a little bit of his cock at a time so that I didn't gag. He hit the back of my throat and I slowly pulled off. I bobbed my head up and down, faster and faster every time. Eventually, he came in my mouth. He tastes so delicious. I swallowed his salty seed and kissed the inside of his thigh. I looked up at him to see that his beautiful blue eyes darkened significantly with lust.

"Kel, have you ever, like, had sex before?" He blushed and shook his. I crawled up his body and kissed him deeply. "It's okay baby. You don't have to embarrassed about that." I gave him a small smile of reassurance. He smiled back and leaned up to give me a light peck. I leaned over to my bedside table and opened the drawer that had my condoms and lubricant in it. I crawled back down and situated myself between his legs again. I spread the lube among my index, middle, and third fingers. I spread his pale cheeks and looked at his puckered little hole. I licked my lips and kissed it. I rubbed lube around his entrance. I looked up at Kellin, giving him one last reassuring smile before putting the tip of my finger on his entrance to lightly nudge it open more. His body automatically tensed at the contact. "Relax Kel. It'll be more painful if you don't relax. Squeeze my hand if you need to, okay?" I put my hand in his in case he needed it. I nudged his hole with my index finger again after a few minutes. He was more relaxed, so I continued. I kept my finger straight and pushed it into him as far as I could, but very slowly. He squeezed my hand a bit when I started moving my finger in and out. Once I felt that he was stretched enough, I added a second finger. After pumping my fingers in and out for a while, I started scissoring him and added a third finger. I pumped in and out faster. I could hear Kel moaning above me. I curled my fingers in search of his prostate. I knew I found it when I heard Kellin cry out louder than I'd ever heard.

"Vic, oh god Vic do that again." He moaned. I nudged his special spot with my fingers again. He moaned even louder than the first time. I pulled my fingers out and sat up. I rolled the condom on my cock and position myself at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded his head and muttered a quiet 'yes'. I started to push in, but stopped when I saw his face contort in pain. He nodded his head for me to keep going, so I did. I saw a tear run out of his right eye and kissed it away. "It's okay baby. It'll feel good soon. Shh, love." I kissed him hard in attempt to distract him from the pain. I pushed in until my entire manhood was buried inside of him. I waited for him to adjust to my size.

"Okay, go." He said and I did just that. I started out agonizingly slow. It took all of my power not to slam into him. "Vic, faster!" I went faster and he moaned while I groaned. I lifted his legs and put them on my shoulders. He gasped at the new angle.

"God babe, you're so tight." I said in between moans. By this time I was already pounding into him. I leaned down and sucked on his neck. He started panting and I could tell that he was close by the way he clenched around my dick.

"I'm so close babe." I nodded.

"I know, me too. Just let go. Cum for me baby." Right as I said that, he came. His hole clenched so tight around me that I came right after and into the condom. I rode out our orgasms and pulled out slowly and carefully so that I didn't hurt him anymore than I already did.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow, aren't I?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah, a bit. Worth it though, right?" I asked.

"Totally."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Vic." I kissed his nose and he giggled, crinkling it up.

"Promise me something?" I asked.

"Of course, anything." He said quickly.

"Promise me you'll never hurt yourself again. You're so beautiful and I love you. I need you to be here with me." I explained.

"I-I promise Vic. For you, I'd do anything." He smiled softly.

"Me too." I smiled back. I kissed him one more time before pulling the blanket over us. "Now, let's sleep before you have to go home for the night, kay?" I suggested.

"Kay. Goodnight, I love you." He said.

"Night, I love you too."

I finally got my baby. I made love to him. I hope I can keep him.


End file.
